


forever is the new casual【in chinese】

by justlikeit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Knotting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikeit/pseuds/justlikeit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>前言：<br/>    这篇文来源于一个应梗：我希望stiles和Derek一直都只是炮友关系，但在某一天Derek在和stiles做爱的时候意外地成结了，而stiles则完全被吓坏了。Derek没有预料到这个，但是他知道狼人只会在他们的“伴侣”的身体里成结，他不想逼迫stiles和他开展一段非自愿的情感关系，所以没有说出真相。但是最后stiles还是自己找到了答案，现在轮到他来让Derek相信他对Derek的爱与渴望一点也不比Derek对他的少。</p>
            </blockquote>





	forever is the new casual【in chinese】

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Forever Is The New Casual](https://archiveofourown.org/works/988734) by [angeredthoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeredthoughts/pseuds/angeredthoughts). 



> 这篇文的原文来自于http://archiveofourown.org/works/988734?view_adult=true
> 
> 我只是翻译了一下，同时发在了随缘居上……欢迎随缘GN们勾搭
> 
> 我英语也就一般，有些地方是意译，可能还加了点脑补填充了些字里行间的空当。翻译不好的地方请多多包涵

     这本不该发生。

    事情不该变成这样的。

  ——————————————————————————————————————————————  

    刚开始的时候性对他们来说只是用来放松。stiles在去上大学之前还有一整个夏天的时间而他们也只是整天把自己搞进各种麻烦和混乱里。Derek放松下来的时候会更加平静，也更好相处。

　　但是围绕着比肯山事情总是层出不穷，永远都不会有平静下来的时候。又一次的和狼群一起经过了整整一天的东奔西跑之后，Derek回到他的房子里，发现stile早已懒洋洋的陷在椅子里等他。

　　Stiles——眼前的这个人类，一直乐此不疲的挑衅他，尽管那些小把戏在狼人眼中是那样的微不足道又透着傻气。通常情况下stiles先挑衅，然后狼人再反击回去，最后都会演变成一场肉搏。这已经成为日常生活一部分，而这项活动很好的磨练了stiles的格斗技巧，起码让他学会了怎样摆脱狼人的钳制好让他去做其他应该要做的事情，说实话他学到的这些已经两次救了他的命了。

——————————————————————————————————————————————

　　Derek笑着把stiles从椅子里踢出来，stiles也回复了他一个笑容，然后下一秒，两个人就直接在地板上把身体相互紧紧纠缠在了一起，不停地在地上翻滚。他们都妄图在这场角力中取得控制权，虽然实际过程中Derek一直控制着自己的力量小心不要伤到stles，但是最后的结果毫无疑问是狼人牢牢地压制住了人类。

　　胜负已分，但他们没有动，只是互相注视着对方……直到stiles突然抬起他的臀部带动着前面不知什么时候勃起现在已经蓄势待发的坚挺开始重重的摩擦着Derek的身体，这动作仿佛点燃了导火索，然后一切一发不可收拾……

——————————————————————————————————————

　　而此刻Derek还深埋在stiles的身体里，虽然表面如常，但他其实已经快被“他身下的这个人类是他的伴侣”这个认知吓得要尖叫了。六个月以来他们的关系都仅仅只维持在床伴阶段，没有什么认真的成分，然而现在，他在stiles的身体里成结了。Derek维持着小幅度的抽插，他不知道是不是应该马上试着把自己抽出去，但是这样做会给两个人都带来很大的伤害。就算他可以忍受中断这过程所带来的痛苦，也不愿意看到stiles受伤。Derek小心翼翼地抱住stiles翻了个身好让stiles可以放松的躺着，他凑近身下人的脖颈深嗅着散发出来的气味，试着让自己镇定下来。

　　

　　而这一切这本不该发生。

 

   “Derek……我……发生了什么？"

 

　　Stiles因为这超出常理认知的过程开始止不住的恐慌..Derek看着他觉得整个胃都好像扭成了一团,心疼地把他抱在怀里尽全力的安抚.但是明显丝毫不起作用.stiles不停地在发抖,拼命地想要逃离当前的处境,每次他试图抽离臀部都会给两人带来剧烈的痛楚,但这只会让stiles变得更加的恐慌，把一切弄得更糟。Derek一面制住乱动的stiles一面想着办法,他不想对stiles说谎,因此只能选择只说出一部分的事实。

     “对不起，我想说，恩，处于繁殖的需求，我们在过程中会长出结来确保……哦天呐，我应该事先就警告你的。”他的声音听起来就像他的心一样苍白无力。“它大概还要20分钟就会消退，但是你再这样乱动下去我们两个都会受伤，就只是……放松下来，好吗？”

 

     感觉到stiles慢慢在他怀里放松下来，轮到Derek闭上了眼睛开始死命的和他的狼性作斗争。他的狼性想要更多的霸占stiles，强烈的欲望迫使他几乎就要张口咬住stiles，让所有狼人都清清楚楚的知道stiles是属于谁的。

　  但是他不能这么做。

　  stiles绝对不可能想要和他在一起。一直以来都是他坚持着不让这段关系发展到更深的程度……但现在……一切都变了。也许，他应该结束和stiles的关系……

     回过神低头发现结已经消退，Derek轻轻地退了出来。他们一分离，stiles马上滚到了床的另一边，然后跳了下去，Derek不想承认他因为stiles的离开而感到满满的失望。接着他看着stiles简单的清理了一下自己就胡乱地套上衣服快速地离开了。

 

　　Derek依旧坐在床上，用手臂盖住脸叹息，徒劳的捕捉着他的伴侣残留在空气里的气味。他于事无补的想到stiles无论在什么方面都和他是那样的完美契合。哦老天他真是一个白痴，他搞砸了。Derek无力地趴倒在床上，把整个脸都埋进了枕头里，感受着stiles留下来的味道。

　　

　　也许有一定希望stiles以后不会想要躲着他。

 

　　在那之后stiles一直在躲避着DEREK。

　　stiles发誓他对此绝对有正当的理由。但是归纳一下当前的情况，很容易的就可以得出结论——在找出事情的真相之前他只能一直避开Derek。 

　　为了找出Derek隐瞒的部分，stiles几乎翻遍了他可以找到的所有的书，但是没什么帮助。网络则更不靠谱，那些无法直视的答案简直要给他留下精神创伤了。而Peter的手提电脑也早就毁了，什么也找不到。现在大概只剩下一个地方可以找到答案了，但是stiles心里并不想去那里寻求帮助。因为一旦他那样做了，简直就是等同于直接大声的揭破Derek的谎言或者说部分的谎言。而无论Derek是在隐瞒他什么，他都没有勇气那样做。实际上，stiles知道Derek说的并不是完全都是假的，但是想要验证它们以及找到Derek不曾告诉他的部分，也就只有那一个办法了。

——————————————————————————————————————

      “scott” stiles一边用手指不自觉地蹂躏着杯盖一边纠结的开了口。

 

      “stiles，你想问什么就直接说吧……”尽管如此，stiles还是有些说不出来，他的嘴里嘟囔了些含糊的音节，后来索性直接用手臂挡住了脸……

 

      “嗯……那什么……成结？"

 

      scott猛地把头转了过来，他打量着stiles的方式让stiles觉得就好像被X射线直接穿透了一样。【其实这里本来想翻成被视奸=_=】在经历了几分钟的难为情之后，stiles还有些局促不安，然后他看见scott好像整个人塌了下来一样的叹息了一声，把他的脸整张埋进了手掌里。此时的气氛让stiles如坐针毡，一直到cora和她的伴侣一起向他们走过来的时候他才觉得轻松了一些。但当cora走近了之后，stiles才发现她的脸上是和scott一样的神情，他的心里忐忑的猜测着接下来他将要面对的事实。stiles的目光追随着scott，看到他和cora的伴侣一起离开，顺便说一句——那家伙的名字他到现在也念不出来，反正真够古怪的。

     

      他咕咚地咽了口口水，又抬头看向了cora。

 

     ”你为什么要问这个？”

 

     "因为Derek结住了我？"stiles简直不敢相信他就这么说出来了,"他告诉我这和繁殖需求有关,不过……",他看到cora因为难以置信而逐渐扭曲的面部表情，说话的声音不由的轻了下去。

 

     cora听完狠狠地甩了甩她的脑袋，然后一把夺过手中stiles剩下的咖啡猛的给自己灌了下去。调整了一下呼吸，她开始向stiles解释。

     “对于这个Derek说的的确是实话，你最好庆幸Derek不再是个Alpha，否则你现在可能已经怀上小崽子了……先不管这个，这件事的重点是……”她停顿了一下，目光游移着直到停在茶几上时才再度开口，“成结只会在狼人和他的伴侣之间才会出现。”

 

     stiles没有预想到事实的真相是这样，他整个人都僵住了,从头到脚完完全全的僵住了，只能震惊地看着cora，说不出话来。相比较其他的情感，stiles首先感受到的是胸腔中和他的心脏跳动同时涌起的希望之情，他是如此的惊喜，几乎都记不起Derek之前对他说了谎。但是用不着很久他就记了起来，顿时本来的希望和快乐被困惑和受伤的疼痛所代替。他低头看到了他盘子里的丹麦酥皮饼,把它推到了cora那边，然后踟蹰着张开嘴，可是他的内心是那么的惧怕会得到的答案。

 

     感谢上天的是，cora似乎知道他将要问什么，“他喜欢你，真的非常喜欢。不过成为伴侣是一件无法反悔的事。一旦你们真的成为了伴侣，就再也不能回头，伴侣的关系是无法再改变的，可是对于他来说并不完全是这样，他还有机会，可这对你不公平。Derek可能是觉得他是在逼迫你接受你不想要的东西。”

 

     “可是明明他才是那个说只要维持床伴关系的人啊！”stiles未加思考就脱口而出。

 

 

    stiles有些挫败的用手捂住脸，他记起来之前某次他在cora家，因为Derek不是真心想要他而感到沮丧，对此cora曾想替stiles揍她的兄弟一顿。

 

    stiles重重搓了搓脸好让自己清醒，他望着cora，认真地问，“那么，我该怎么告诉那个固执的狼人我已经暗恋他两年了？”

 

    “umm……这个么……”

————————————————————————————————————————————————————

　　整个房子里闻起来都像是stiles的味道，那些气味包围着他，好象要把他拖进无尽的感官深渊里。他不确定他所感觉到的是不是真实的，鉴于自从那天的事之后他再也没有见到过那个人类。

　　

　　这一切看上去就像是狼群背着他在暗地里计划着什么。特别是在他们中的某一个过来的时候stiles的味道变得更浓了。还有几次，他看到他们其中的某个人穿着属于stiles的连帽衫，抱怨着天气太冷说着他们很想念他。

　　

　　天气根本不冷。

　　

　　那时是夏天。

　　

      那时的天气根本和寒冷八竿子打不着。

——————————————————————————————————————————————

      

      抬起头打量着他的房子，Derek感到一阵近乎剧痛的悔恨。stiles依旧躲着他，所以这里不会有为了欢迎他回来的性爱了。

      他在夏天的时候回来了，但他很明白他不会再见到stiles了。但是当他打开他卧室的门，瞬间就被空气中stiles的气味淹没。Derek的眼睛因为震惊而瞪圆了，他走进房间发现一个浑身充满汗味的，有些黏糊糊的stiles活生生地站在那里直直地看着他。

 

      “stiles你……”

 

      “伴侣”

 

   Derek十分震惊，他意识到stiles已经知道了。他有些艰难地吞咽着，急促地向stiles走去，直到停在stiles跟前。Derek有些害怕他会被stiles完全拒绝，害怕会被面前的人所排斥，所讨厌。突然间他记起来当初他的“炮友言论”似乎对stiles造成了伤害，而现在他有些明白了……  

 

    Derek捂着脸呻吟道：“你想要我”。

 

     “当然”，stiles说道。

    

　　他因为自身亢奋的欲望而气喘吁吁，“我从两年前就想要你了。但我一直没有要求更多，就只是接受着你给我的部分，但是现在我知道了……这次我不会再让你逃开。”stiles慵懒的拍了拍自己的身体，声音里是令人惊奇的坚定。

　　

　　Derek裂开嘴笑的像狼一样，快速地剥光了自己的衣服,爬到床上欺进stiles的两腿之间。他俯下身体，从胃部开始一点一点的舔舐，在stiles身上留下了一片黏腻的湿润。stiles则随着Derek舌头的一寸寸移动而呻吟着忍不住拱起身体祈求更多。

　　

　　Derek的手慢慢的顺着stiles的皮肤滑到他身后那个隐秘的地方……突然间一下子缩了回来，他拉开stiles的双腿，倒吸了一口气，盯着那个部位说不出话来。一个厚实粗大的黑色假阴茎正紧紧地嵌在stiles的屁股里，stiles抬起头看着Derek，脸上一派无辜，“我只是想事先准备一下。”

 

　　Derek想到stiles是怎样为了他而开拓自己，光想着那个画面就让Derek简直兴奋地不能自抑。再次低下身体，这次他直接整个含入了stiles已经完全勃起的阴茎。Derek在嘴上动作的同时还不忘用手掌用力地握住假阴茎的底部不停推拉转动，让stiles不停地哭泣呻吟，扭动着乞求更多。Derek觉得差不多了，猛地抽出了假阴茎，然后换自己顶在了那地方的入口。

　　

　　stiles在被狼人破开肉壁进入身体的时候忍不住闭上眼，同时用力抓着狼人的手臂。尽管已经经过扩张，但插进去之后那个地方还是太紧，不过Derek觉得那感觉棒极了。他小心翼翼的压下身子，确认着不会伤到stiles，然后一边用温柔的亲吻安抚身下人一边下身开始慢慢地抽动。

 

　　渐渐地随着快感积聚，Derek不再满足于此，他抽插的速度越来越快，撞击的的力度也越来越大。他不停的变换着捅入的角度，直到找到能让stiles在他身下尖叫出声的那一点。Derek在持续的肉体撞击中不停地轻吻stiles，接着突然间迅速地抽了出来把他的伴侣翻了个身。stiles的几声嗤笑在Derek再次插入的时中途变质成了一阵长长的呻吟声。Derek在激烈的动作中从背后把stiles的上半身拉了起来，让stiles的背后和他的胸前紧贴在一起。保持着这姿势，伴随着最后几下凶狠的插入，他的结在他的伴侣身体里逐渐肿胀起来。

　　Derek环着stiles让他们两个躺倒床上，在他们两个卡在一起时，他开始用手抚慰stiles的尚未解决的欲望。才撸了没几下，stiles就射了出来，弄脏了一大片床单。

 

　　最后，Derek做了他一直想做的事。他咬住stiles的脖子，就在与肩膀连接的地方，用力让牙齿陷入了皮肤。他不停的啃咬舔弄着这将会留下疤痕的地方，手上却不停地套弄，让stiles再次硬了起来。

　　他的伴侣抱怨着这一切实在是太多了，“就一次，宝贝，再一次就好”Derek在stiles耳边低声说着，加快了拳头推拉的速度。这一次比平时花的时间要长，但是他还是把最后一个高潮带给了他的伴侣。高潮过后，stiles把Derek拉到身边，拥抱着他，在结消退之后拒绝他滑出。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

    第二天醒来时，stiles感受到了身体里由前一天晚上留下来的甜蜜的疼痛。他看到Derek抵着他的肩膀，迷迷糊糊地似醒非醒的。他不由得轻笑出声，亲了亲Derek的鼻子，然后扭动着挣脱怀抱。stiles去浴室快速的洗了个澡，回来的时候Derek已经醒了，躺在床上闷声不响，而stiles只是微笑着爬上床跨过Derek的身体，朝另一边伸手拿了一把小折刀。

 

“我想要……你已经标记了我，我……”

 

“动手吧”

 

    Stiles微笑着小心翼翼地拿起一些草药涂抹在Derek的皮肤上，然后在那上面仔细地刻下了一个小小的GS。【GS: 不少粉猜测Stiles的真名是Genim（家长会那集，不过线索不足，好像编剧也说过不是）。】他清洁了伤口，笑着看到那块皮肤上留下了斑痕。然后他亲吻了Derek。他把Derek拉过来让他们前额相抵,“如果你再像这次一样隐瞒这类的事情,你就永远,永远别想我再给你做布朗尼蛋糕了。”【这里有点郁闷，关布朗尼什么事……但是make brownies翻不出其他的来了】

 

END


End file.
